Of Half-bloods and Half-bloods
by SlimShady'sCrazy
Summary: Percy knew weird things always happened around him, he mostly blamed it on coincidence and bad luck on his part, then after he had learned of his demigod heritage he blamed it on that, but it wasn't until he was invited to Hogwarts that he finds out that it was all because of accidental magic. That's right, he was a wizard. Cover art by AndytheLemon.
1. Your a wizard, Percy

**So instead of updating my story I started a new one actually two new ones, but the other one didn't turn out how I wanted it to so I chucked it. I will try to update the other story though; I'm trying not to burn out by focusing too hard on just writing one story. Reviews do help in me wanting to write though.**

 **PS. I'll probably be writing more since I'm done school until the fall, but I might not be returning after considering a few things. School that is, not fanfic. This is a huge decision so wish me luck and impartial advice would be appreciated (University Firstie FYI). I've been asking advisors and family, but I'm not sure we understand each other. Anyway, you didn't come for this so on with the story.**

Percy Jackson did not think many schools would accept him after taking a peak at his school records; he had caused more trouble in his short life than most ever would in their lifetime. So it was to be expected that he was quite shocked, to say the least, that a school had actively chose to seek their demis- _invite_ him to study at their school. Of course that was before his mother started freaking out after she'd read the letter, something about their family line being cursed to be squids. He was perfectly human, thank you very much. Well as human as a demigod could be anyway. And very good looking one if he dared say so himself.

He was snapped out of his narcissist thoughts by his mother's voice; it seemed she was calling him.

"Percy, we need to talk. About our family and some things I've kept from you for far too long." His mother told him seriously and with a hint of guilt in her eyes.

"It's fine mom you're telling me now right. I trust your judgment on when you think I'm ready." Percy ever the momma's boy didn't bother being angry about whatever she was bothered about not informing him about.

"Oh, what did I do to deserve such an understanding child like you?" She said pulling him into a hug.

The answer to her questioned was answered by her own reaction. The love and understanding she poured into him was unfathomable. He sometimes wished he were better academically just to give her something to be proud about, he knew she was already proud of him, but it did nothing to ease the guilt he felt that he had done nothing to be proud. He'd tried to be more academically inclined, but even when he could control his ADHD- he found if he just exercised himself to exhaustion it helped- enough to pick up a book and read he ended up not being able to read the books due to his dyslexia.

He was broken from his thoughts by his mother speaking o him.

"-should explain the letter first." He heard her say. Was she asking him to explain the letter? He guessed that was right since she seemed to pause.

"Pigwash school for witches. I'm pretty sure it is a joke. It could be someone from camp, there is a pair of pranksters there and they seem like the type to do something like this-." Percy started.

"Percy, it's not a joke." His mother cut him off.

"Huh, explain please." He said biting back a sarcastic comment, which was his usual defense for shock.

"Honey, I come from a family of Wizards and Witches. I myself am not magical nor were my parents or grandparents since we were supposedly cursed to be squibs-."

"We were cursed to be squids?" Percy blurted out looking down at his arms as if expecting them to change into tentacles.

"Squib, Percy. They're non-magical beings who had magical parents. As I was saying our family was supposed to be forever squibs, but I suspect that you being your father's son changed that." She patiently explained.

"You think because he's a god that it might have broken the curse? How did it we even get cursed in the first place?" Percy asked.

"I guess I should start from the beginning with all of this." Sally sighed.

Then she explained… and explained, until Percy felt his brain would explode from information overload. She explained how his family was once part of a powerful wizarding family, the Peverell's, but their ancestor was a squib. At that period in time, squibs were in a dangerous situation, so the father of their, Ignotus, upon reaching the brink of desperation set up an alliance with another family, the Blacks. The blacks were very connected and did not allow for others to mess with their members, even the squibs.

The alliance agreement was that the Blacks were to marry off a squib to Ignotus' son and they were given a book. The book could only be opened by a magical descendant of Ignotus; it contained all of the knowledge Ignotus had and much more. The blacks seeing had readily taken care of the boy at the time, but unexpectedly the child of the two families had ended up being a squib too.

The Head of the Black family at the time was unrelenting and waited for that child to grow up before betrothing them to another. He kept trying, even after everyone had considered that line to be 'cursed', but he persisted until he was at his bed where he ordered his son to continue doing so. The tradition supposedly went on until the present date, but Sally had apparently broken that tradition when she married his father.

Apparently being a Greek god had some curse breaking potential.

"How do you know about all the wizard stuff? Do the Blacks know about you? Did they tell you?" Percy asked he was sure her parents died when she was five, they couldn't possibly have told her.

"My parents had diaries explaining all this." She said shaking her head. "I didn't make contact the Blacks afraid they would arrange a marriage for me. I wanted to choose for myself."

"So this letter… it says I am to attend Hogwuzzat… all the way in England. Are there no wizarding schools in America?" Percy asked confused.

"I was told there were, but the Blacks were strictly either Hogwarts or on the odd occasion Durmstrang- another magical school-. I think they've done something so their descendant's end up in one of the two by default." Sally said thoughtfully.

"Shouldn't we find the Blacks though? If they made it happen they can change it back couldn't' they? I don't want to go all the way to England." Percy asked.

"I'm pretty sure all Wizard schools are mostly boarding schools anyway. It wouldn't make a difference. You can visit me on the holidays if you really get homesick. Besides I think this will be good for you, maybe you'll have a chance to make lasting school friends. I don't think Hogwarts kicks students out unless they kill somebody, since magical children do this thing called 'accidental magic' which basically means if they freak out their magic does odd thing, so any mishaps will be seen as normal." Sally said I seemed she had already put in a lot of thought into this, which was odd given that he received the letter not but a few hours ago. Had she suspected this might happen?

"I… I'll miss you." Percy was ready to argue, but one pleading look from his mother was all it took before he gave. He really was too much of a momma's boy.

"Thank you honey, I'll miss you too, now let's return our reply." She said before turning to the _owl_ that had carried the letter there and gone through their window.

"On second thought why don't we wait for him to recover? The poor thing must be dead tired. Why would they make him fly so far?" she said sympathetically before picking it up and entering the kitchen.

"I'll get you up and ready before you know it-." She walked off talking to the owl.

Percy didn't even bother listening he just laid back and sighed. Before he knew it had fallen asleep, with dreams of pulling a rabbit out of a hat.

Percy was woken by a loud knocking on their door. He panicked and grabbed a bat while heading there. Nobody woke others up at such an ungodly hour for a friendly visit. He heard yelling at the door an unknown voice and smelly Gabe's, if he was lucky the intruder might clock him one. He took his time heading to the door since he was _not_ running to his step-fathers rescue. He met his mother in the hallway and she looked questioningly at his weapon, but in return he nodded towards her hockey stick. She shamelessly chose to ignore it as they continued on. Besides his bat would serve him well it was the next best thing to riptide.

They heard a loud bang and quickly ran towards the door; while he didn't particularly care for his stepfather the visitor might be hurt if smelly Gabe brought out his _very illegally_ acquired shotgun out. Also the visitor whoever they were had chosen to knock so he doubted they were here to harm them, he only brought the bat to show his displeasure at being woken up at such a time.

They got to the living room to see a- in Percy's case- joyous sight. Smelly Gabe was lying on the floor groaning a shotgun lay next to him and a gigantic man towered over him with an umbrella. Did he hit him with an umbrella? Percy went to grab the shotgun since he didn't want Gabe trying to use it again, but before he could the giant of a man pointed towards it and it turned into a huge meal matchstick.

"Sorry 'bout that. Dangerous litter things they are can't have people pointing 'em at me" the giant man said.

"I wasn't going to point it at you I just didn't want Gabe getting it again, wouldn't be a good thing." He answered numbly.

"Right you are. Perseus I presume?" He asked.

"Just Percy thanks. How did you do that?" He asked.

"Oh, you'll learn of it in Hogwarts." He said, then giving them a sheepish look. "I hope you don't say anything 'bout that though, not exactly allowed ter do that."

"I like the way you do things Mr. Giant." Percy said with a grin.

"Rubeus Hagrid's the name, but most people just call me Hagrid none of that mister stuff." He said extending his humongous hands.

They awkwardly shook hands.

"No offense Hagrid, but you don't seem like you're very experienced with introducing children o the wizarding world." His mother cut in.

"No offense taken ma'am, I don't usually do this kinder stuff. Second time on the job actually. Your boy is registered as a pure-blood on the Hogwarts registry so we thought he'd already known about all this. We were quite surprised by the fact that you didn't know 'bout the wizarding world. Dumbledore says that you're from a squib couple and your husband was a wizard or something like that. Something 'bout squibs still being considered magical by magic detectors and whatnot." Hagrid roughly explained. He did not understand a word of it, but his mother seemed to by the nod she gave.

"Thank you Hagrid, how long will you be taking Percy?" she asked.

"Well, err, we were hoping until the start of term you know. Dumbledore reckons since it's already August that we should give him some time to adjust in the wizarding world. No worries though we had another kid with circumstances similar to his who's going to be in the same program. I'll try my best ma'am." Hagrid said beaming.

Now usually this would be the time his mother would question someone about the flaws with their idea, but she seemed to see the already many insecurities Hagrid about him being chosen so she instead chose not to. He was glad too, he liked this Hagrid fellow and besides even if the plan was perfect and everything was considered there was a huge chance he would cause trouble anyway.

"OK can you just give us a moment to pack up? We weren't expecting this until sometime in two weeks." His mother said

"Sure, sorry 'bout that. This is a sort of last minute thing." Hagrid apologized.

"It's fine Hagrid, I wanted to see the wizard world before I headed off to _school_ anyway." He said muttering school with contempt.

"Hogwarts won't be bad Percy. You'll be learning _magic_ after all, best years of your life most would say." Hagrid called out from the living room.

That comment actually had Percy thoughtfully considering the school.

Soon enough they had finished packing up and after a heartfelt goodbye with his mother where he tried his best not to cry, but being the momma's boy he was he started sobbing as soon as he hugged his mother. Hagrid upon seeing him cry started bawling his eyes out, atypical of his looks he turned out to be a rather sympathetic crier.

"Are we heading to the other kids house after this or is he already waiting for us somewhere?" Percy asked after they'd managed to calm him down.

"Yeah sorry 'bout that, I was reminded of me and me father when I first headed off to Hogwarts. Oh and we are going to use a portkey to head over to London then were going to pick up the other kid, Harry is his name. Since his is a last minute thing he don't know 'bout it yet. I reckon it'll be a nice surprise for him since the muggles he lives with don't seem too happy about magic." Hagrid explained easily scooping up his luggage and stuffing them into his _pockets_.

"Portkey, what's that a magic bus?" He asked. He was sure 'muggle' was sort of like the squids or whatever.

"No, it's an object charmed to transport you. It should be just down this alley." Hagrid said turning into an alley.

There was nothing that Percy could identify as a transportation vehicle down the alley. He expected a big truck that Hagrid could fit in, but got none of that. There was only an ugly black boot placed in the corner in the far end of the alley, but otherwise the alley was empty.

"Err, Hagrid?" he asked hesitantly.

"Hm?" Te giant wizard answered while they walked toward the other end of the alley.

"Is this portkey invisible?" he asked.

"No, this it's right here." He said pointing towards the shoe. "Now we just need to make sure we touch it at the same time to activate it."

He wasn't sure if the boot would really do anything, but this would be the biggest confirmation for him of magic yet if it worked.

"Where will it take us again?" he asked curiously.

"Little Whinging, Surrey. Actually we will be transported somewhere else near that so we can get me motorbike first." He said.

"You own a Motorcycle? Awesome! Are we gonna ride it?" Percy said hopeful.

"Yes…"

He silently wondered how cool a magical motorbike would be completely ignoring what Hagrid was saying. Could it shoot fire or something else just as awesome? He daydreamed of all the cool features a magical motorbike might have and even if it wasn't magical it was still a motorbike. He's always wanted in ride in one.

"Ready, Percy? We grab on three." He listened back in on Hagrid just in time to hear him talking about the Portkey most likely, since he seemed to be making a grabbing motion towards it.

"One. Two. Three." Percy grabbed towards the boot just as Hagrid did and their hands touched at the same time.

The Portkey seemed o do nothing for a moment and then just as Percy was about to look around to see if he was being pranked after all. He felt the boot warm up before there was a yanking sensation and he lost all sense of direction.

After he gained back his sense of direction he found himself in an entirely different place. They were in a clearing with tall grass. He was lying on the ground and he saw a few feet away from himself Hagrid was groaning just as loudly as he was.

"That was awful." He let out.

"I know what you mean, but McGonagall said I couldn't fly my motorbike all the way across the sea." Hagrid groaned some more.

It _flew_! That was all it took to get Percy back up and ready, he wanted to see this flying bike now.

"Slow down, Percy, I can't quite get used to Portkeying yet." Hagrid said finally getting up.

Percy understood, if he wasn't so excited at the thought of a flying _motorbike_ he might have stayed down for the count a little longer.

"I left me bike just over here." Hagrid said crushing the tall grass beneath his feet.

They made it to a clearing and there was a enormous motorbike, but Percy thought it quite suited Hagrid.

"Wow and this actually flies?" Percy said jumping around the bike excitedly.

"Yeah, also does a few other things. Got it from Sirius Black after…" Hagrid shut up quickly.

"Sirius Black? Do you know where he is now?" Percy asked. Maybe he could learn about his magical family, he wasn't quite fond of them, but if a member could do _this_ , he was willing to give them a chance.

"I don't think you should mention his name to anyone." Hagrid said nervously.

He nodded in acceptance. He didn't really understand, but he would look into it later.

"So after we go to get Harry we were going to go school shopping for me right? Mom didn't give me money…" Percy said.

"I told her that your father or magical family probably left you some money so she needn't pay. Since you're a Pure-blood, Dumbledore reckons you have a vault you can access. I'm not sure how, but the goblins will fix that right up." Hagrid explained. He doubted his father a god had an account with the goblins, but maybe his magical relatives did.

Percy silently wondered if his mother could access the money too if it there was some left over after his school fees. That thought was cut off after Hagrid turned on the bike. Percy excitedly jumped on the sidecar. This was probably one of if not the most awesome thing he'd done in his short life.

The motorbike surprisingly flew straight up. There was no slow ascension like that of an airplane, but instead the bike quickly soared through the air as Percy let out a whoop of joy.

The trip was a lot shorter than he had hoped; it only really lasted a few minutes since Hagrid had purposefully parked near their destination not trusting himself to drive too well after Porkeying such a long distance. It was probably a good thing too as there were a few bumps on their trip that went unnoticed by Percy.

Their destination was a rather boring looking street all the houses were almost exactly the same with the only differences being that some of the houses may have had different flowers, not that Percy could tell. They stopped on the fourth house from the corner.

' _I think I can see the people in this house disliking magic'_ Percy thought.

"Lemme just go get Harry and his things" Hagrid said.

Hagrid went in and he let his mind wander of all the other cool things he could do with magic. He also thought about what kind of powers he got from his godly side. He had- grudgingly and with a lot of effort on his part- read a little about what Poseidon was even the god of in hopes of finding out what other powers he may have besides controlling water and the energy he got from it. Apparently Poseidon was the god of the sea, earthquakes, hurricanes, oceans, destruction, droughts, floods and storms. His sacred animals were the bull, horse and dolphin. Also his sacred plants were the white pine tree and wild celery.

Percy wasn't sure how all that information he'd learn would help him, but he'd read whatever he deemed somewhat important. He idly thought if he could breathe underwater, he'd never felt the feeling of drowning even on the odd occasion where he might have breathed in water, but maybe that was just an odd coincidence? Could he ride horses better than others that was a rather lame power, but might be useful someday if he got tired of all this demi-god stuff he could become a horse jockey.

' _At least I got the destruction bit down'_ he thought jokingly.

He heard yelling and looked over to see Hagrid being yelled at by a fat man with dark hair and a mustache. Percy didn't really like the man just by looking at the way he was treating Hagrid and from Hagrid's earlier words of them not liking magic he disliked them even more.

' _Who doesn't like magic?'_ Percy thought.

He slowly got out of the sidecar and then with a little difficulty he ripped off a twig from a tree since none of the probably stuck up people in this neighborhood had even a twig lying on their o so perfect grass.

He walked up to the man pointing his stick towards him.

"Hey Hagrid is this man bothering you? Want me to turn him into a pig?" he asked.

The man seemed to pale at the sentence.

"Fine, take the boy and go. I don't want any of your lot staying here longer than necessary." The man relented.

Percy grinned at the reaction. Then he walked inside to see a mirror… except his mirror self had glasses.

"Whoa." they said at the same time.

"I never noticed how alike the two of yer looked. Could be twins I say." Hagrid commented.

"Percy Jackson." He said extending his hand.

"Harry Potter." The boy said hesitantly reaching to shake his hand.

"How about we go and get yer stuff Harry." Hagrid said saving them from a rather awkward silence.

They were led to the kitchen surprisingly. Harry's school stuff were all kept in the cupboard under the stairs. As they were moving the stuff out- Hagrid had a little place for luggage on the sidecar that could fit an astonishing amount, he just chalked it up to magic- he noticed that there were signs of the cupboard being lived in. He wasn't totally sure, but he also saw a carving of 'Harry's room' on the wall of the room.

After noticing that Harry was noticeably skinny and not in the same way he was, he silently promised himself to take care of his little doppelganger friend. Maybe a threat or two to the Dursley's if he couldn't hold back his dislike.

"Were you actually going to turn uncle Vernon into a pig?" Harry asked after they both squeezed into the sidecar of the motorbike.

"I wish! That wasn't even a real wand. I don't have one yet and we're getting me one now. Apparently they didn't expect me to not know about the wizard world when they sprung this on me, I have magical relative you see. That's why they invited you over since they wanted us who are supposed to know about the wizarding world to know a little about it before we start or something along that line. I didn't think your uncle would react so well." Percy said the last part with a laugh and Harry laughed along with him.

"It's because Hagrid made Dudley a pig's tail when he came to get me. Your choice of things to turn him into probably struck a chord with him." Harry laughed out louder, with Percy joining.

"Oh god I can't believe my luck!" Percy let out between giggles.

They spent the rest of the trip just talking about themselves although Percy was subtly trying to learn more about Harry's situation, but was actually distracted by the stories Harry told.

"You can speak to snakes? I think I might be able to do the same, but with horses. I never tried, but I think it's a family thing." Percy said. He wasn't sure if he could speak with horses, but he most likely could understand them better than most.

"Hagrid! Does Hogwash have horses?" He yelled to Hagrid over the noise of the engine.

"It's Hogwarts Percy. And no, we got Thestrals though, but you could only see those guys under certain circumstances. Oh and we have Hippogriffs, they're half horse and half eagle, if you want to see any of those you came to the right person. I know where they all are." Hagrid said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, Harry and I want to check them out. Does the place have snakes too by any chance?" Percy asked.

"I'm not sure, but I reckon I can find some in the forest if you want me ter?" Hagrid said proudly.

"We'd like that very much. Harry likes horses and I like snakes we wanted to see the different species they have in the magical world." Percy lied, more so out of habit of guarding against teachers than not trusting Hagrid. The fact that he was earnestly interested helped.

"Yeah I know all about magical creatures and a lot about dragons since I always wanted one fer a pet. Wouldn't that be great? Too bad they right illegal to raise." Hagrid said before starting on a rant of how the wizard world could better approach the raising dragons. He seemed to have some well thought out points contrary to his personality.

By the time they reached their destination, the leaky cauldron was getting some of their regulars. Hagrid sent them upstairs while he stayed down 'been a long day and I think I deserve a drink' he had said.

Percy and Harry went to their respective bedrooms, but Percy went to Harry's room when he couldn't' sleep and they talked some more. They old each other of their odd childhoods, by the time they had fallen asleep they had learned a deal more about each other. They were surprisingly alike they quickly found.

Percy sleepily thought, maybe this magic school wouldn't be so bad unknowingly mirroring Harry's thoughts.


	2. Brooms and Banks

**Another chapter here. This one is dedicated to Articwolf4123 because I didn't really plan to continue this for a while until he commented. Anyway leave a comment about what you think when you finish reading.**

Harry thought that this year would be the greatest ever, he had found out he was a wizard and then he had made his first friend and gotten a pet that very same day. His friend Hagrid had told him that there was a big chance that he could make many more. The only downside was that he found out that he was apparently famous in the exciting new world he had just joined. He wanted _real_ friends not people who befriended him because he was famous.

Then Hagrid came back almost two weeks later with his lookalike in tow. The boy, Percy, had scared off Vernon with a _stick_. Then he'd heard Percy's story and found that it wasn't too much different from his, they'd both grown up without fathers and the men they had around them wanted nothing more than to knock their teeth in and they both couldn't make friends in all the years they went to school the only difference was that Percy had his mother to fall back to.

So the fact that Percy still carried himself with a confidence that he wished he had had given him hope that maybe he could be the same, it helped that they looked so similar so it was much easier to picture himself in the same fashion. He'd silently vowed to himself that he would go into the wizard world the same way even if he had to feign his confidence; Percy told him it helped him when he asked.

He'd woken up early the next day excited to go shopping with his friend. He only problem was his friend didn't share his enthusiasm.

"Come on Percy don't you want to get your very own wand? To use it for the first time?" He asked.

"I've seen yours and besides we don't even know any spells." Percy rebutted.

"Then we could find some in the books. Don't make me pour water all over you!" He threatened.

"Five more minutes." Percy said after Harry waited ten minutes.

"That's it!" Harry said rushing to the washroom.

He filled a bucket he found with water, he purposefully made sure he did everything really loudly so that Percy heard. As he stomped back into his room he saw Percy hadn't moved an inch. Angry at having his threat ignored he poured water all over Percy or at least he _tried_ to.

"Oi, I thought you said you didn't know magic!" He accused.

"What are you on about now?" Percy perked up.

"The water, it's not getting you blanket wet." Harry said.

The water he'd poured all over the blanket just stayed on top and if he hadn't witnessed it moving freely he might have guessed the blanket to be made out of a hard substance with the way the water was being cupped on top of the blanket.

"Weird, isn't it?" Percy said after finally peeking from under the covers.

"You think its accidental magic?" Harry asked.

"Not quite, um, let's just say I'm very good with water magic, it has something to do with my father." Percy said. Harry suspected there was more to it, but he didn't want to pry since it sounded personal.

"Like how you think you might be able to communicate with horses? Hey, I bet we could find a place that sells animals around they might not have horses or snakes, but we could ask Hagrid if he knows of any around here. I'll buy you a pet, you said your birthday was a few days ago right?" Harry said changing the subject.

"You don't have to get me anything." Percy said.

"It's no problem really. Last time I came here we went to Gringotts, that's the wizard bank run by goblins and I found out my family left me a vault full of gold with more than I could ever spend in my entire life." Harry said excitedly.

"Oh Hagrid told me I was supposed to go there to check if my family left me anything." Percy remembered.

"Then hurry up and get ready we'll go to the bank first." Harry said.

He then promptly shoved Percy off the bed only he'd forgotten about the fact that there was water all over it.

"Ah!" Harry yelped shocked. He was all soaked while Percy was laughing madly on the ground.

"Here, let me try something." Percy said getting off the floor and reaching toward him.

As soon as he made contact with his clothes Harry was immediately dried. When he saw his idea worked Percy nodded and finally walked toward the bathroom to get ready leaving a gaping Harry alone in the room.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked Percy as soon as he saw him leave the bathroom.

"I don't know, I just thought about it and made it happen. Isn't that how magic works?" Percy asked.

Harry thought about it and realized he couldn't refute that. All the magic he'd done when he was younger usually happened when he was stressed, but now that he thought about it, it usually did something he wanted to do if only on a subconscious level.

"So I could do something like that?" he asked curiously.

"Well my magic is partial to water magic so it was easier for me, but I don't see why not." Percy started, but Harry was ignoring him with his eyes closed. After a moment he opened his eyes and raised his hand in Percy's direction.

Splash!

Water burst out of nowhere and splashed on top of Percy's head. Harry looked on proudly at his work with a smile playing at his lips only to see Percy staring back at him smugly… and dry. Then Percy waived his hands and water gathered around him and with another wave he sent it all rushing toward Harry.

"Ah!" Harry said jumping out of the way after he realized the water wouldn't listen to his commands.

"I told you my magic was good with water control." Percy said smugly.

"Hn." Harry ignored him a competitive spirit sinking into him. He shut his eyes in concentration.

' _So you're good with water huh?'_ he thought.

Suddenly a weak fire burst from his finger tips and with some effort he made it grow before launching it at Percy who already had a ball of water rotating around him in preparation. As the two attacks there was a minor explosion. When the explosion cleared up he saw a slightly singed Percy grinning toward him.

"Let's go find Hagrid before we blow up my room." He said grinning back.

"Sure." Percy easily relented he was probably as tired as he was.

"Hey, lads looking for Hagrid?" The man Harry remembered to be Tom said. Harry was just glad he didn't loudly rush to shake his hands like last time they met, he wasn't ready for a part two, but upon seeing him confusion upon Tom's face it may have been that he didn't realize which of the two Harry was.

"He won't be getting up today, told me to tell Harry to lead Percy to Gringotts for him. He also told me to tell you that the goblins were told beforehand so they should know what to do." Tom said relaying the message looking toward both their forehead, but finding them both covered by their hair.

Harry was already appreciating Percy's presence. He gave Percy a nod before they both headed out the door.

"Weird guy isn't he? Kept look at our forehead. Are all normal wizards like that?" Percy whispered when they left.

"I think he was look for my scar." Harry laughed at the idea.

"What the hell for? He should know that's rude." Percy said looking quite offended on his behalf. Harry felt moved at his friend's defense of him.

"Well you know how I said I was apparently famous here? Well apparently on the night I lost my parents and when I apparently defeated the big bad wizard I got a scar as a token." He finished pointing at his forehead.

"Still, it's pretty rude." Percy muttered miffed.

"It's fine." Harry said.

"Whoa is that a broom!" Percy suddenly said after a while his mood shifting rather abruptly.

"I know right cool right? Do you mind taking a look; I didn't have time last time with Hagrid." Harry asked hesitantly.

"Of course we will besides don't we have like a week and a half to have fun around here? It'd be a waste if we didn't." Percy said. Harry remembered Hagrid telling him that the trip was for them to learn about the wizard world not have fun, but he didn't think it would make a difference to Percy.

They then proceeded to go looking at the different brooms from the windows drawing amused glances from the crowd of people. They stood outside the store for a while before finally mustering up he courage to enter.

"Hey boy's! Welcome to Quality Quidditch Suplies. What can I do for ya?" they were cheerfully greeted by a blonde girl as they walked in.

"We want to know more about racing brooms."Percy answered for them.

"Oh righty, I have a few info magazines about the latest brooms if you'd like o buy that?" she asked.

"How much is it?" Harry asked reaching into his pockets Percy shot him a grateful look.

"Two sickles." She said.

Harry handed her the required amount with a little bit of difficulty. He was still trying to get used to wizarding money.

"Thanks, I didn't think we had to buy something when we entered. I'll pay you back, I promise" Percy whispered.

"Its fine, I'll just take two sickles from your present." Harry replied with a smile.

"Now where's this Greengoats place?" Percy said.

"It's Gringotts, Perce. Do try to remember because the last time I came here Hagrid said to be respectful to goblins because they were dangerous and knowing Hagrid better now I can probably count things he considers dangerous on my hands." Harry said with a shiver. He hadn't really taken Hagrid's warning seriously last time, but it had been fine since he didn't do anything disrespectful. He imagined it could have gone a lot worse.

"Let's get going then." Percy said after a sober moment.

They walked quite easily to the bank. It wasn't too hard to find with it being a bright white in a place full of so much color. They soon found themselves staring to the top from the foot of the bank with people passing them by without more than a glance.

"You know, I don't think it was such a good idea for Hagrid to send us here alone." Percy said as he read the sign.

"It probably slipped his mind. You saw how out of it he looked yesterday." Harry pointed out defending his friend.

"Yeah I know. Well, this'll be fun." Percy said mustering up his courage to ascend the stairs.

Harry easily followed. Maybe it was because he'd already been here before, but he didn't find the place too scary. He also knew that the reason his friend was so scared was because he had a thing for saying the worst thing possible at the most terrible of times. Harry could relate, but he hadn't said anything last time so he probably wouldn't today. Then again the last time he'd been distracted by seeing something left from his family that he hadn't paid much attention to the goblins.

' _Stop thinking stupid stuff._ ' He thought to himself trying to clear his mind.

They entered through the huge double doors holding the poems. After a while of waiting in line they finally made it to the teller.

"What can I do for you." The Goblin muttered gruffly.

"I was told to find out if I had any accounts here and Harry's here to do the same." Percy said quickly fumbling with his words.

Harry nodded even though he did not come here for that reason.

"Names." The goblin said not looking up.

"Percy Jackson."

"Harry Potter."

"Well we have an account testing meeting scheduled for a Perseus Jackson. If Mr. Potter would like to do the same he may, but I must remind you that you should schedule it next time as we may not always have the tools ready so conveniently." He said.

Harry nodded. He didn't feel like blaming his friend when he was already so frightened.

"Bogrod, take these two to the vault testing room." He said as another goblin appeared from around the corner.

They were lead in the same direction as Harry had gone last time and he briefly wondered if they were going to ride the mine carts like they had before. That hope was quickly crushed when they took a left turn into a room he hadn't noticed when he had come before.

They entered a dimly lit room and harry silently wondered if wizards had no lights. He hadn't seen them around anywhere he'd been only candles and strange glowing objects. Maybe there was no need for them?

The room was relatively small compared to every other room he'd seen in the bank, but considering he'd only seen the lobby and his vault along with the vault Hagrid had gone into that wasn't much. It had a small alter in the center of the room with a basin on top. There were two knives to the side of the basin.

"What we will be doing is a ritual, the ritual helps you find any vaults you are entitled to it's very simple you just cut your palm and let the blood fall onto the basin right there. I will be the first to do so to activate the Gringotts ritual." The goblin- Bogrod- drawled seeming not caring if they were listening or not.

"After I start the ritual we will then wait a half hour then Mr. Potter will be first to do the ritual. Mr. Potter will be first because the bank has his father's info to easily draw from and will only look into his mother's line for any other vaults he may possibly be allowed own." Bogrod said explaining Percy's unasked question of why Harry went first when he opened his mouth.

"Now, any questions?" Bogrod asked and after getting two head shakes he started what seemed to be his part of the test.

The two boys stared at the goblin while he- was Bogrod a guy? - was doing his ritual. Harry in fascination of the ritual while Percy of the goblin himself. Fifteen minutes later after the two had finally exhausted their interest in both fronts they glanced at each other and somehow turned that to a staring contest.

"I'm finished my portion of the ritual and if you two are finished with your narcissist endeavors we can start your part." Bogrod said interrupting the contest.

Percy looked affronted since he seemed to catch the fact that the goblin was insulting them, but didn't know how. Harry blushed reaching the same conclusion as Percy, but looked more embarrassed then angry.

"We were having a staring contest. You'd know about it if you guys had fun." Percy retorted with a glare shamelessly ignoring the fact that he didn't even know what the goblin said.

The goblin looked surprised that Percy had even said anything before shaking his head ignoring the comment.

"I've got everything done already, so all you need to do is cut your hand and bleed into the basin, Mr. Potter. You will need to bleed quite a bit into it so don't just prick your finger and expect that to be enough." Bogrod continued rather gleefully.

Putting on his bravest face with hopes that it was as convincing as his friends he walked to the center of the room. He paused when he was in front the basin. He found himself hesitating when he reached for the dagger, it looked awfully sharp.

' _Why don't they have needles? I would take those any day instead of these.'_ Harry thought thinking back to all those times he'd seen Dudley cry from needles while he didn't and wondered how he'd fare if he ever had to do this.

He looked back and received a reassuring nod from Percy that assured him a little and with he turned around picked up the dagger and quickly with his eyes shut tight cut open his palm. He heard what sounded like Percy gasping so took a peek as the blood gushed out from his palm. It wasn't as bad as he thought it was and there seemed to be a pain suppressor or something on the weapon because he didn't feel that bad. That or his pain tolerance was a lot higher than he imagined it to be.

After what he felt to be a sufficient amount of blood he withdrew his hand from the top of the basin and looked around for something to wrap his hands with, but found that to be a useless effort because his palm had already closed up. With that he walked back staring at his hand in wonder.

"Now, we wait." The goblin told Harry when he came back apparently the pair-Bogrod and Percy- seemed to be having a glaring contest and in Harry's opinion the goblin outdid Percy by a long shot. Percy's didn't seem to be having the affect he expected and rather made the goblin more amused than scared.

"What do you guys do for fun around here?" Percy asked finally gave up glaring silently giving up, but not willing to admit defeat.

"Mr. Jackson this is our place for work not to have fun or did you actually believe that we lived in our place of work?" Bogrod jeered.

"How was I supposed to know? This is the first time I've met a freaking goblin." Percy weakly defended.

"Why didn't you read your little Hogwarts books then? Even that might know that much." The goblin said the word books with distaste.

"History of Magic? I've seen Harry's and all I've got to say is no thanks. All they've got to say is goblin war this goblin that and a load of other boring stuff and I know if the books are this boring the teachers probably an old coot with a stick up his ass. Why don't they do something fun? I mean if they're gonna talk all day about goblins do they even let us meet a goblin historian? Actually never mind maybe they'd be just as boring." Percy said seeming to let out all his frustrations about education in general.

"Actually you may find that goblin education is much more engaging, even in history. A lot of it is wars so we set up *%* ." He said something incomprehensible to the boys.

"It's like those muggles vision of holograms. We have a historian envision how they think the battle would look and then the young ones can see the battle for themselves in a sense." The goblin seemed to enjoy speaking of goblin education and enjoyed watching the boys' wonder.

"Also at the end of it the young ones can sometimes create their own reenactment, but that usually turns into a battle. Of course you wizards wouldn't be interested in goblin education would you?" the goblin finished seeming to enjoy the duos disappointed looks.

"What! Why?" Percy said forgetting the fact that he and the goblin were just glaring daggers at each other a moment before.

"Well I'll think about telling you more later. Now though we have a ritual to finish." Bogrod said turning toward the center of the room where the basin had gone unnoticed.

The inside of the basin seemed to be giving off a faint glow. Harry stepped closer feeling something being pulled toward the basin and saw from the corner of his eye that Percy was looking towards him worried. He slowly walked to the basin and peered inside of it to see that his blood had shrunken and created numbers.

"What is it?" Percy asked somehow appearing with Bogrod on either side of him.

"Those are the numbers for ownerless vaults you can lay claim to."


	3. Vault of the Gods

It hadn't taken long to find out that Harry had three vaults he had a strong claim for ownership to, the Potters was a given the Blacks and the Peveralls. He also had a fairly strong claim to the vault of Slytherin, but the goblins had advised to not even try until he was stronger. Percy surprisingly had the same claim, but with the Blacks being his main claim then the Peveralls and lastly the Potters.

"Since Mister Potter is already the heir to the Potters vault, your claim to it Mister Jackson is null. The same goes for the Blacks since they currently have Lord Black in leadership of the vaults and no matter how many objections we get from his leading it is how it will stay until his death. The Peverall bank however is free for you both to explore. If you both use your strong claimsto them you can have ownership of the vault by the end of this day. Now Mister Jackson I have received word from the higher ups that someone would like to meet you, don't ask me who as I myself do not know and I wouldn't tell you if I did unless asked to." Bogrod said before leading them out.

So it was with that note that Percy found himself waiting outside of a room for an important goblin to speak with him. The nervousness he faced was almost palpable, or so he believed. If one were to look at him they would see a stone faced child, or so he believed. If one were to look at him they would see a stone faced child, it was a look he had adopted after his recent quest one he saved for Ares, but it seemed that he reverted to it in his anxiety.

So it was because of that when an equally nervous goblin walked out of the room, he almost soiled his pants.

"C-come in my lord" the goblin managed to stutter out.

Percy followed in his

Percy followed in confusion, if a mere teller had treated him with such disrespect as Bogrod had then why was this much more important goblin being so respectful? He schooled his face to not show his emotions, unknowingly making much more grim than before. The goblin almost jumped at that for some reason, but they continued into a large office.

They sat in the room with an awkward silence. Percy not knowing what to say and the goblin too nervous to say anything. Just as Percy's patients were reaching their limits and he was about to say something, the goblin calmed down enough to start speaking.

"Lord Perseus, I am Tearclaw the 'manager' of this bank for a lack of better terms. I believe you may be confused as to why I called this meeting. I'll just jump right into this, we received a visit from your father a few days ago." The goblin Tearclaw said.

Percy frowned at that, did Poseidon already know about the fact that he was a wizard? Why didn't he tell him when they'd met? He was broken out of his musings when Tearclaw continued.

"He was less than pleased that we had absorbed most of his liquid funds from his vault, but understood that after a near millennium with no activity that was protocol for the bank, we've done the same to most of the other gods banks as well. There were a select few powerful objects from each that we could not touch though so we just combined the vaults into one through special means and left them there. Now that he has a child whom is a wizard, something we did not think possible, the account can now be passed down to you. Seeing as there were no liquid assets your father sought to fix that and filled your account with quite a bit of gold and magical items. I was to inform you that you may withdraw from there whenever you wish." Tearclaw started out nervous but finished strongly.

Percy took this in quietly. Poseidon had gifted him with something, and a vault full of gold at that. He slowly let that sink in.

"Can I send my mother some of it? In mortal currency?" Percy asked.

"Muggle is the word your looking for, my lord. That is the word wizards use for the non-magical people. Its best you practice that so you don't reveal yourself and yes that will be of no issue to us. We can start with a few of 10,000 Galleons per month and if that is not sufficient we can send more if you'd like." Tearclaw said much more comfortably.

"How much is that in US Dollars?" Percy asked.

"Around 50,000 I believe. Is it too little, just say the word and I'll have it done by the end of today." Tearclaw said.

"How much do I have in the vault exactly" Percy asked overwhelmed.

"Much much more. You could spend tirelessly your whole life and that probably wouldn't be sufficient to cause a dent in your funds. The sea is a large place and there is quite a bit of money lost to it. Unfortunately as you know gods can not give money to their children directly due to ancient laws and such, but if they were to start a bank at Gringotts and let's say by chance someone of their blood were to open it, that's not really the gods fault is it?" Tearclaw finished with a wicked grin mirrored by Percy.

That was a loophole he could get behind. They sat around for a bit and told stories, Percy about his first quest and Tearclaw of goblin battles. It felt nice to know that he had an ally in the magical world that knew of his secret.

"You're a brave warrior, Lord Perseus and I have no doubt that your magic will help you in battles to come. I would advise taking a look through your vault for some magical items that could be of use to you in your future adventures. I know there were many projects by a certain son of Hecate and daughter of Athena that could be of use to the even us, but we could not retrieve from there." Tearclaw said with a wistful sigh.

"I thought that demigods couldn't be wizards." Percy asked confused.

"They can't, but they studying on how to solve that and they'd come really close too. No doubt if they'd met you they would've got it, but they could still study out magic and that was all they needed to make the many inventions they had." Tearclaw explained.

"Why didn't you ask them for it what you wanted one of they're projects?" Percy asked again.

"We did, but that spawn of Athena was very much like most wand carriers in her view of us. Wouldn't let her creations be in the hands of 'filthy creatures' such as us." Tearclaw said spitefully.

"Do you want them? If I can get them out I can give them to you if you'd like? There not much use to me just sitting there and if you could do good with it it's all yours." Percy offered.

"Truly! Make no mistake we can pay you a great deal for your gift." Tearclaw stated.

"What, even more gold? I think you made it clear that I had enough of that. See this as a sign of friendship between you and I. I need nothing in return, besides I know an annoying daughter of Athena too which makes this all the more sweeter." Percy said.

"Well if it's not too much to ask, there's another thing I'd like from the vault…?" Tearclaw started hesitantly.

"What is it? Another invention? Go ahead, I'm not very good academically so they're most likely useless to me." Percy waved off.

"No it's not that. You see the goblins were once allied with the elves-" Tearclaw started.

"There are elves like the kinds in the movies and games." Percy cut off.

"Not exactly, the elves of now were cursed by a dark wizard. The curse was first spread through the dark elves as they were allied with us against the wizard, then it slowly spread to almost all of them. The few that remained had to forsake they're brethren and are now sealed off from the world somewhere. Watching what the remaining elves have become is one of the greatest shame upon goblin kind." Tearclaw continued.

"Did they turn evil or something?" Percy asked solemnly.

"No, it's worse. They've become slaves. A once proud race has become slaves to those wand carriers, 'house elves' they call them. Bah when they were at they're highest point, those wand carriers revered them, but now…" Tearclaw finished with a sad sigh.

"What about you guys, if you guys were once allied with the elves why are you…" He left that sentence to hang.

"Well after the crippling defeat of the elves the dark wizard turned to us and we incurred many losses before we defeated him. We were left in shambles and we needed funds to try and cure the elves so we swallowed our pride and became bankers for the wand carriers." Tearclaw said.

"And the wizards what were they doing as this was all happening?" Percy said with a feeling of dread.

"The dark wizard had no qualms with his own kind instead wishing to enslave all other creatures, so they turned their heads and pretended to see nothing. Even when the last of the elves pleaded for assistance they watched on, doing nothing." Tearclaw spat.

"I'm sorry." Percy said.

"For what? You've done nothing, not even a thought when all this took place so long ago, even my clan was born long after this took place. We've long since put this all behind us, but the wand carriers still believe themselves to be better than us, still look down on my people and as long as that view is still the majority, there will be no true peace between us." Tearclaw said.

"Anyway, your friend should still be waiting for you so we must cut this meeting short. He can accompany you while you retrieve the items and such, do warn him not to touch anything as the curses of demigods are much more lethal than ours." Tearclaw said.

One very long and exciting ride later Percy and Harry were going down to the vault Percy's father left for him. It was very deep in the bank that the vault was located.

"Vault Alpha, the combined vaults of your father's family vaults." Tearclaw whom had personally lead them there said.

"I thought that the vaults were only numbered?" Harry asked.

"They are, but this is a special case. Oh and before I forget Percy, your father said he would have a wand for you here, very special as it was once his." Tearclaw said.

"His?" Percy asked, trying to imagine how powerful a wand that could hold the power of a god could be.

"Yes his, modified to channel your magic, but it was indeed his, he had a letter explaining its special capabilities, we placed it by the wand." Tearclaw explained.

Percy excitedly got of the cart and gapped at the large double doors of his vault. There was a gigantic trident inscribed onto the doors so that the half the trident was on each side of the door.

Slowly he walked to the door and with a little urging from Tearclaw he placed his hand over the doors. At first it did nothing so he looked back at Tearclaw confused, but soon after the doors slid to each side to reveal a sight that left his jaw unhinged.

Gold piled to the ceiling in many parts of the room and considering that the ceiling in there was easily twice as tall as Hagrid that was saying something. He couldn't even see the end to the vault it was so deep all he saw was further down there was even more gold glittering away. There were treasure chests mixed in haphazardly within the piles of gold, some half opened to reveal unique jewels of varying colors and shapes.

"Breathtaking isn't it, but the truly amazing part is much further down. That's where the experiments of your father's family lies along with many books they made when researching wizards. I believe it was actually your uncle that was closest to making his children into wizards or at least replicating wizard magic into a demigod, impressive considering he was only researching it passively just to spite the other gods. Even the combined efforts of Athena and Hecate could not come close to him. Soon though the gods grew bored of it and had their demigod children continue their research, but when they moved to America their research just laid here forgotten." Tearclaw whispered quietly so that only Percy heard him. Harry, who was lagging behind them left them to their secrets.

"Did dad have research here too?" Percy asked curiously.

"No, many of the gods only did research after learning of Hecate's obsession with trying to recreate the wizards magic with that if her own children, most in heart of competition and your uncle was the same too I'd heard, but you know how gods are, Hecate was probably too prideful to ask for assistance from him." Tearclaw explained.

Percy had to agree, even after returning his Master Bolt Zeus hadn't thanked him. Hades' distaste for him was reasonable considering he had come into his domain with his Helm, even if unknowingly.

They all walked together in silence. After a while they had reached their destination it seemed, a section of the vault that had three bookshelves stocked with books and a few tables in between that had many miscellaneous items on them. His eyes scanned the tables before he found what he believed he was looking for. A glass case that housed what he thought to be his father's wand.

It was bright blue and nearly a foot long, he couldn't tell more from the distance, but as he moved closer he noticed it was lined in a sea green light that sort of looked like veins. That statement was proven even more true when they started pulsing the closer he got, slowly at first, but faster the closer he got.

"It seems young one that the modifications your father put on has enhanced your affinity with the wand. Just being in the same room with it has already bloomed a connection with it." Tearclaw said amazed.

Percy wondered why the goblin sounded so amazed by the fact. Wasn't it a given that a god could do such a thing? The goblin seeming to notice his confusion, but did nothing to explain instead he gestured toward the wand for him to pick it up.

As he approached the wand the 'beating' seemed to have slowed down to the pace of his own heart. It was as if he and the wand were synchronizing. It was beautiful just watching it and he almost wanted to just sit there all day to do so, but he also felt a pull from the wand like it was calling out to him to grab hold of it. So he did just that, with gentleness he didn't even know he had he removed the glass casing and reached for the wand.

As soon as his fingers wrapped around the slim piece of wood a sea green light spilt out from the tip slowly at first then much faster. The light as if it were a river was cascading around the room some of it danced around Harry and Tearclaw, tickling them if Harry's giggles were anything to go by before they returned to him and waited for something. Confused Percy stared at the light wondering what it wanted exactly before the light acted on it's own as if impatient. It swept into his pockets before coming out again, but within the light was Riptide, his trusty sword turning pen

Slowly the light started receding, no, that wasn't right, it was being absorbed into Riptide in pen form. Percy idly wondered what was happening, but his newfound connection with the wand told him it was nothing bad. That was a good thing since he'd become attached to his sword, no other sword felt the same in his hands and he didn't want his magic accidentally ruining it.

Soon all the light was gone and Riptide was left floating in the air. Percy grabbed a hold of it and as soon as he did he felt the urge to uncap it, but held back in doing so since Harry was right behind him and he didn't feel like lying to his new friend so soon after they'd met. Not telling him he was a demigod was one thing, but doing something that would beg questions from someone nearly as curious as he was, was something else entirely.

"That was amazing, Percy!" Harry exclaimed from the side.

"Is that unusual?" Percy asked curious.

"No, when I first got my wand it did the same, just not in the same way. Just a lot of colorful sparks." Harry replied shaking his head.

He nodded his head, but kept looking around, there were many other… interesting thing around to say the least. The items ranged from vials of what he believed to be potions to rings and jewelry, many had slips of paper beside them that he was thinking explained their abilities, they _had_ to have special abilities and the like otherwise, why were they even separated from the piles upon piles of other items.

He walked up to the nearest item, a pair of unassuming glasses, he picked up the note beside it and to his surprise it was written in ancient Greek script.

' _It makes sense though, this stuff is the work of some demigods, they needed something they could read.'_ Percy thought to himself before reading the note.

 _Translation Glasses;_

 _For use at a later time. Works like Castors translation spell, translates most known languages to Ancient Greek writings. Very useful for after our goal has been reached. Powered by wizard magic. May try to make demigod powered one later on, but is nullified if our goal is achieved._

Short, concise and to the point, right of Percy's alley. Their goal, he guessed, was most likely making demigods into wizards. He pocketed the glasses, they would be useful to him when he attended Hogwarts.

He browsed through the items, but there were a lot of terms used that he didn't understand. They were all written by the same person, he noted the

' _Probably wizard terms. I should come back after I'm more familiar with wizards and look through these and see if I understand better. Sometime in the summer maybe?'_ he thought.

It wasn't until he had mostly gone through everything that he'd found something he could understand. The note read:

 _Wristband of Athena;_

 _Castor's 'greatest work' the wristband is designed to heighten brain activity, making you 'smarter' in a sense. Tested on wizard, working perfectly with added benefit of increasing reflexes, but with found that it quickly drained them of magic in 'battle mode', redesigned to pull from the combination of Demigod power and wizards magic, should drain less as demigod powers recover quicker than wizard magic. May help increase capacity of both from constant drainage._

 _Note: If ever mass produced, all demigods advised to turn off if drainage becomes too much. Twist left and say stop to do so._

The note was a little longer than the others and he could fully understand it. He picked up the wristband, it was gold and looked to me made of Celestial Bronze, light and if his guess on the material used to make it was right, very durable. He slipped it into his pocket too, any advantages he could get was a plus in his books. Finished browsing he turned back to Tearclaw and Harry, the former patiently waiting, while the latter looking bored.

"I'm done. Did you find the things you wanted earlier?" Percy asked his goblin friend.

"Yeah, the green option, at the end oth the table to the far right and the gold device on the middle of third table to the left." Tearclaw said staying in his exact same position, it looked like whatever curse was put on the items in the vault so that non-demigods couldn't retrieve them had him very wary.

"Ok got 'em. Do you know of anything here would be useful to Harry?" Percy said grabbing the items.

"Yes, the purple potion on the far table to the left it's an animagus potion, it greatly speeds up the process and it helps you turn almost instinctively given time, and with no risk during your practice. It should help the both of you, I'd advise you not to use it until you can recreate the potion yourself. The ingredients and steps should be written on the paper next to them. Also the glasses on the middle table, they're like a version of the one you took earlier, but make everything into English, a 'failed' product, but they added additions to it night vision for example and they can help the wearer see better, almost to a 'godly' degree I'd say." Tearclaw said before mouthing 'Apollo' to him.

' _I guess they help you see like children of Apollo. Damn, they have scarily sharp vision.'_ Percy thought before picking up the aforementioned items.

He walked over to Harry, but his new friend was staring at him in disbelief.

"Is there something on my face?" Percy joked. He half understood where Harry was coming from, he had only ever gotten gifts from his mom and if someone he just met gave _him_ a gift he'd be shocked too, but it was also because of that, that he wanted to gift his friend with something.

"I've only ever gotten a gift from Hagrid before. Hedwig, my pet owl, Hagrid sent her to Hogwarts. Apparently there's an owlery there and she'll be taken care of." Harry blurted his first sentence before realizing his mistake and started talking some more.

"Well, there's plenty more where that came from." Percy said only now realizing how lucky he was that he had his mom. He knew that before, but Harry's situation highlighted it and made him even more protective of his somewhat smaller doppelganger.

"Thanks." Harry repeated.

"You've already said that, I'll hold your guy's items until we leave this place. I have a bad feeling that if you guys leave the room with them something bad might happen. Do you have a bag I can carry some money in, Tearclaw?" Percy asked.

"The small bag on the middle right table, it looks like they have a standard enlargement charm placed on it, knowing who made it there has to be more, but that's all the info the paper has on it." Tearclaw said almost automatically.

Percy picked it up before they started heading back the way they came. He picked up some of the wizard currency as they were walking, like a lot, but it didn't seem that the bag was yet to be full. Soon after a while he only picked up the gold ones, Galleons he thought, but quickly grew bored of shoveling handfuls after handfuls of money, something of you asked him earlier that day he'd thought impossible.

He started playing around with the bag, he soon realized how it worked. If he wanted a golden coin he'd get one if he wanted the bronze one it would appear when he reached in and so on and so forth, he could also pull out multiple items at once. He looked at the design of the bag, it was a plain brown oval bag, more like a pouch than anything like those you'd see video game characters wearing. As he looked more closely at the bag he noticed some writings on the bottom. The words shimmered a bit before being translated in his mind, nothing unusual.

"érthei emprós." He muttered. Come forth.

It was at that moment as if it were alive a golden coin, a Galleon he asserted to himself, came shooting towards him at blinding speeds. Harry reacted much faster than he had, and if anyone ever mentioned It he'd say he was distracted because of the bag, Harry pushed out of the way, but as if there was a magnetic force around him the coin changed paths charging toward him. He didn't even have time to blink before the coin reached him, he braced himself for the pain, but there came none, when the coin finally reached him the bag flashed with light and the coin disappeared.

"Are you alright." He asked Harry.

"Yeah I'm fine, you?" Harry replied positively.

"I'm good, thanks." He confirmed.

He sat in silence for a few minutes and thought about what had happened. Was that his doing? It made sense when he thought more carefully about it, the coin hadn't moved until his words and when it came it was ducked into the bag he guessed. Bracing himself once more he concentrated on a specific coin a few feet away from him as he thought of an idea.

"érthei emprós." He stated clearly.

The coin shot forward just like the last one before disappearing in a light from the bag in an exact same manner. The success gave him the confidence to try something else. He thought of the big pile of coins they just passed behind them, he then turned towards them and mentally prepared himself.

"érthei emprós." Half the pile of gold came flying at him and he blanked at the sight slightly nervous, but his worries were needless because like his first two experiences the gold disappeared as soon as the bag lit up, this time much brighter than before.

He gasped a little out of breath, the bag probably took from his magic to work and that stunt he pulled had drained him a little. He decided that was enough playing around with magic he didn't understand and turned to a gaping Harry and Tearclaw.

"Let's get going." He said trying to sound casual.

They got back to the cart and were on their merry way to the top quickly enough.

"So what do you wanna do next?" Harry asked him as they were on the ride, if Tearclaw thought it was weird that they could talk so casually on the ride, he didn't show it.

"I think it's about time we go shopping." He said with a grin.


End file.
